The reason
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: Hermione's secret admirer is going to reveal himself at the ball tonight! WHo could it be? One-shot!


The reason

5/28-04

* * *

> Countess: Hullo, I'm doing a D/hr one-shot and I think it a songfic! Well, I might be wrong! Also, I don't want to hear one word about Draco being OC, understand! Good!  
  
Chichi: Countess doesn't own any thing she just a slave to her imagination and where it leads her!  
  
Kai: Does this even have a summary?  
  
Countess: Me no know!  
  
Kai: How do you not know?  
  
Countess: Me no know!

* * *

The reason  
  
Hermione was staring at herself in Lavender's large mirror. She had to admit that she look quite nice with her long, soft, brown hair in thousand of loose ringlets around her head. Her honey brown shone thru her black, lace mask with a few ebony feathers at the top of it. She spun around, and watched as her dress spun with her. She liked how it fit very well on her and how she looks in it! Half of her hair in a ponytail lay flat on top of her head with more loose ringlets.  
  
The rest of her hair was down, and lay on her back. Her dress was black like her mask, and it was in a muggle halter style. Which showed off a like of cleavage, it was similar to a ballroom dress! One you would see a princess wearing, in fact tonight she was royalty at the annual Halloween costume ball! She would be the princess of death, just to show Ronald Weasley that she was not as predictable as many thought she was!  
  
She wore a silver tiara with a few ruby stone that match her chain that she had receive from her secret admirer. It was a shiny, silver chain with a red roses adorn with rubies all around it. On the back it said 'A rose for your goddess-like beauty, Hermione' –DM. She thought it was a mistake when she received it, but when another present was sent she knew it wasn't.  
  
She wore a silver bracelet in the middle of her arms that coiled like a snake on her arm. A cartilage piercing in her right ear, and a pair of hoop earrings in both ear. She also very deep red on her lip that complimented her skin, a little blush, and very dark color eye shadow and mascara that brought out her eyes. She very much like the dark princess that she wanted. Last but not least she wore, another gift from her secret lover, a ring that looked like a silver snake formed around her finger with a ruby in it mouth.  
  
She was anxious and excited thru the letter, her admirer said he was going to reveal himself to night, and she couldn't want! Then she was anxious what if this whole time it had been some big jokes. She look over at the snowy owl that look like Hedwig except for it strange human like big eyes. It was also a gift, when Hermione had gotten Artemis there was a note that said 'An owl for your wisdom, Hermione'-DM.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she heard some one shout! "Okay, all gryffindor ready to go to the ball, go on it about to start."  
  
Hermione recognize the voice beginning to Dean Thomas, a follow sixth years. She looked at herself on more time, then walked out and swiftly slipped in the crowd without Harry or Ron finding her. They made it to the grand that look just like a grand hall. Everyone was in so many different costumes. It found Harry and Ron quickly in mask Qudditich costume from their favorite team. They stares right at her and walk right past her as they looked for her! She smiled to herself, and found a nice chap to dress with.  
  
As she switched partners, she found herself looking at a young prince of darkness. A costume nowhere identical to her but some how you knew he was a prince without a crown, just with a black mask that brought out his amazing blue eyes. Hermione thought he looked so dashing, and found herself falling in love with him, before she even spoke to him.  
  
Before midnight, Hermione had danced with almost every guy in the room, except for her dark prince charming. Then Dumbledore announced that he had a something special in store for them all. Suddenly he appeared with a few chaps behind him, and they started to set up some music equipment. She heard Ron grumbling about how he couldn't found Hermione, little did her know, that he had dance with her twice.  
  
"Before we start I just want to dedicate this to a special someone of mine! Though you all don't know who she is, she does."  
  
Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken it pace, and she felt butterfly in her stomach. She felt so nervous, this is it, she thought. Or maybe he not talking about says whom you are talking about so we can know, please. If it's me, just say my name, Hermione thought to herself. The music started, she knew the song, and it was "The reason" by Hoobastank. Then her prince charming step up and said.  
  
"This is for you, Hermione!" He said as everyone look for her, but couldn't find her!

* * *

> _I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you_

* * *

He step way a way from the mic as everyone began to clap their hands. He walk off and the stage and escape thru the doors. Hermione run after, and she could have sworn she Ron "Bloody hell, that can't be Hermione can it? I dance with her twice!" Hermione walk thru the doors to she reach the garden, and found him sitting him on a bench. She walked up to him slowly as she caught her breath! She tapped him on the shoulder and watch as he jumped.  
  
"Are you my secret admirer?" Hermione asked as he nodded his head.  
  
"I like the song, you sung!"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"May, I have this dance?" Hermione asked as he smirked.  
  
Hermione knew that smirked, but where she knew it. She just can't say, but it was too familiar. She knew she kick herself later. He took her in his arms, and they dance to the music from inside. She felt so safe in his arms; they continue to dance without saying a word to the other.  
  
Hermione look up at his eyes, there was something familiar about them too. Before she could get anymore, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione heard it strike midnight and their mask magically leaving them! She broke the kiss to see who her prince charming was and to her surprise to was Malfoy. DM, Draco Malfoy that made so much sense, but yet she wasn't digested or at least mad whom her admire was!  
  
Malfoy attempt to say something to her, but was silenced with her lips. Which was all he needed to know!

* * *

Countess: Cheesy, but it okay I guess! Review! 


End file.
